<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everything We Have (A Stardew Valley Collection) by Chan (ASilentVoice42)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859139">Everything We Have (A Stardew Valley Collection)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASilentVoice42/pseuds/Chan'>Chan (ASilentVoice42)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One-Shot Collections [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stardew Valley (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Cuddling, Dinosaur - Freeform, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Gender Neutral, Gender Neutral Player (Stardew Valley), Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Leah being a sweetheart as she is, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Depression, Romance, Sleepovers, Stress, Swimming, Tired MC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:40:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASilentVoice42/pseuds/Chan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Stardew Valley one-shots and drabbles, songfics and multi-chapters shots even. Anyone can request any pairing or Reader/OC pairing. Read the rules before requesting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abigail (Stardew Valley)/Reader, Alex (Stardew Valley)/Reader, Elliott (Stardew Valley)/Reader, Emily (Stardew Valley)/Reader, Haley (Stardew Valley)/Reader, Harvey (Stardew Valley)/Reader, Leah (Stardew Valley)/Reader, Maru (Stardew Valley)/Reader, Penny (Stardew Valley)/Reader, Sam (Stardew Valley)/Reader, Sebastian (Stardew Valley)/Reader, Shane (Stardew Valley)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One-Shot Collections [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Rules, Info & Explanation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>An SDV One-Shots Collection</b>
</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="row">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="article-host article-body center-block">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="fr-view article-body">
        <p>Hi, this is my first ever one-shot collection of a fandom that is other than Hetalia??? Well, I'm currently trying out new things and this is a good start as any. I will write one-shots, drabbles, songfics, multi-chapters one-shots for you. Also, this will be a normal pairing AND reader/OCs pairing one-shots collection. Please refer to the rules for info on what I WILL write and WON'T write.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>
          <span class="u"> <strong>IMPORTANT</strong> </span>
        </p>
        <p>Please read through the rules and things I will/will not write carefully as any that falls out of these will be ignored and rejected. I don't like rejecting requests and it's really difficult to do that to you. So please, read through these carefully.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>
          <span class="u"> <strong>RULES</strong> </span>
        </p>
        <p>1. I DON'T DO SMUT. I am sorry but even though I am 21+, I am not comfortable writing them. I am ace as so, will never write smut (suggestive or "lime" is alright, but as soon as the sex starts, no)</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>2. Pls don't spam me with the same request, once is enough..... </p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>3. And please request on the first chapter AKA the chapter you're currently reading right now.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>4. When commenting the one-shot you want to request, please don't guilt trip me into writing it. It is really not nice to do that.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>5. Don't pester me to update, because odds are I'm planning on updating REALLY soon. I do have a moderate time for writing but my ideas are all over the place tbh, and not to mention I am a slow-updater. But the most important thing is I have classes and uni, so it takes up my time as well.</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>6. The reason that there are multi-chapter one-shots is because of my creativite choice. Usually I write really long one-shots or really short ones, but sometimes I feel like it could be expanded into multi-chapters. Usually the max is three but if an idea is really good, I make it into a full-on fanfic. This doesn’t mean that your idea is favour less if you have a short chapter, it is just my creativite choice. (Psst, I like writing drabble more so often because I’m a person of a few words, don’t be so sad because yours is short. It might be better than you think.)</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>7. (Optional) When requesting your one-shot, tell me the character(s) or ship(s) and a basic idea. Even a prompt or a word will do, if you can't think of one, I can make one up for you. (Remember, LGBTQ+ requests are always welcome! Just specify gender/sexuality when commenting!)</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>
          <strong> <span class="u">WHAT I WILL WRITE</span> </strong>
        </p>
        <p>One Shots/Drabbles/Songfic</p>
        <p>AU</p>
        <p>Fluff</p>
        <p>Angst</p>
        <p>Hurt/Comfort</p>
        <p>LGBTQ+</p>
        <p>Blood/Gore /Violence</p>
        <p>Normal pairings</p>
        <p>Platonic/Friendship/BrOTP stuff</p>
        <p>Polyamarous</p>
        <p>Sensitive Stuff (mental illness, most harsh subjects in past tense, etc) - Please Inquire, and respect my right to refuse.</p>
        <p>OCs (reference required)</p>
        <p>Self insert (written reference required)</p>
        <p>X Reader</p>
        <p>Consentual Age Gaps</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>
          <span class="u"> <strong>WHAT I WON'T WRITE</strong> </span>
        </p>
        <p>(I WILL NOT reply and WILL reject to any asks that fall under these)</p>
        <p>Rape/Non-Con</p>
        <p>Incest</p>
        <p>Pedophila</p>
        <p>Smut</p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>
          <span class="u"> <strong>THINGS I WILL CONSIDERED</strong> </span>
        </p>
        <p>All other (please inquire)</p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. completely, utterly in love (Shane x Enby!Reader for Sugoispelunker)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hi everyone, so this fic is for Sugoispelunker. Thank you for requesting, I hope this is to your liking asjkdsffkjg.</p><p>Request:<br/>nonbinary/gender neutral reader and shane?</p><p>Reader is coming back from the forest and it starts raining hard so they take refuge at marnie's house (marnie is out of town).<br/>Shane and reader play video games or something and eat microwave dinner.<br/>Maybe there's a power outage? Confessions?💖!?!!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Summer is a time for vacation and relaxation.</p><p> </p><p>But who the fuck can relax when it’s this fucking hot. The fucking farmer of course.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go for a swim.” On this day, 12 of summer the second year of their arrival. They have gone to his house to invite him for a swim in the lake.</p><p> </p><p>He finds that baffling that they would consider that.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll put on a nice swimsuit.” Well, that’s enough to reconsider.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll meet you at the forest river, bye!” Annnnnnnnnnd there they go.</p><hr/><p>“Why not the ocean? Why the river?” Although he complains; he has gone along with the idea and is now complaining as he changes his clothes into his swim trunks. He huffs but does notice the farmer's eyes upon him.</p><p> </p><p>It makes him blushes.</p><p> </p><p>“You look good, dude.” He groans and decides to stare at anything but them. Seeing this cute reaction, a mischievous chuckle emits from them. With his back turns, he waits as they finish changing. He finally looks when the farmer nudges him.</p><p> </p><p>“How do I look~?” The sight of them in front of him causes his brain to go haywire. He is unable to speak at the sight of the farmer in their swimsuit. Which is a wet suit that perfectly hugs their figure, but the thing about it is that the farmer was fit and a bit muscular. Those two things combined aren’t good for his health, as he almost drools at the sight of them stretching to get ready for the water.</p><p> </p><p>“Like what you see?” Their smirk truly is the cherry on top of it all as finally, when he thought he couldn’t take the heat anymore. The rain starts pouring down.</p><hr/><p>“Aw, suck! I really wanna swim!” He was glad, so glad for the rain to interrupt that moment, no matter how they look at them, he was totally gawking at them. And the worst thing is that they knew, they fucking knew! How is he gonna live that down?! Ahhhhhhhh-</p><p> </p><p>“Shane, dear, you’re gonna get a cold if you don’t dry yourself out.” He - once again - wakes up from his daydream and takes a look at them. Thank fuck that they had change into their normal clothing.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, I get to it.” Although he doesn’t mean that, his words came out a bit harsh. But they understand that that's just the way he is. They don’t judge, but they do tease.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Mr. Grumpy Boi. Don’t be like that! Need me to dry you up?” Ugh, they just have to be the worst timing flirt ever.</p><p> </p><p>“I can do it myself, thank you very much. And also, why don’t <em> I  </em>dry you up?” With wide eyes and an open mouth, they blush deeply and stutter immediately.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Uh! Y-yeah! Why not….? Hahaha...” The fact that he had managed to make them blush a thousand reds can be considered an achievement of the century. They, although being the flirtiest person he knows, aren't the best at handling being flirted back. And this proves that they are a super awkward bean.</p><p> </p><p>It’s very cute, to be honest.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, we can play some games while I dry your hair.” A soft smile was all that was needed for him to know the answer.</p><hr/><p>“Damn, this game is so fucking hard! Why do you even have this goddamn thing?! How do you fucking beat it?!” There something about them playing and having fun at his house that is so mesmerizing and domestic. The fact that they are here, sitting and leaning into his touch as he dries their hair is almost too real. To have them almost in his arms is a dream come true.</p><p> </p><p>And to be honest, he loves this dream.</p><p> </p><p>With a fake sigh, he finished drying their hair and took the controller from them, fighting for the tenth time with the boss. As he focuses his eyes on the screen, he doesn’t notice how the farmer is looking at him in awe, adoration, and in some way…</p><p> </p><p>“Love.”</p><p> </p><p>“What.” The blow from the boss hit him hard, he’s disorientated for a minute there before looking wide eyes at them. Their eyes are earnest and longing, serious and determinant. There is something about the way they look at him that makes him go speechless.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>And the power went out.</p><hr/><p>Well, that didn’t turn out the way he wanted.</p><p> </p><p>The power outage really fucks up the moment and it sure as hell ain’t gonna come back soon.</p><p> </p><p>He curses the rain for this.</p><p> </p><p>And thank fuck for the darkness to hide his blush.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna go get some candle-” He whispers to himself, trying to free himself from the awkwardness but as soon as a light is emitted from the farmer, it stops him in his tracks. His eyes wide open as the farmer’s face, bold and full of concentration, is glowing.</p><p> </p><p>“How-”</p><p> </p><p>“Iridium Band. Shane, I love you.” There is that sentence again, the one that drives him crazy and weak. He doesn’t know how to react or to say in this situation. What could he say but...</p><p> </p><p>“Why.” Ringing, questioning, confusion, and many more incoherent things are going on in his head. He looks into their eyes, emotional and desperate.</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you love me?” His breath is deep and even, he calms himself before he could wreck himself in the process of asking why, why, why. He needs to get this out, especially when he feels the same way.</p><p> </p><p>“Shane-”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m a terrible human being, I got nothing on my end, I can’t offer you anything but pain and suffering. Nobody likes me, nobody loves me. I’m not your dream man, I’m… I’m nothing but an asshole-”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up! Don’t you dare say that about the man I love!” His eyes widen; there is something in that voice, in that sound, in that <strong> love </strong>. Something more than just a simple passion for him, it was something he never knew that they could muster. He found that - despite everything - they have fallen, completely, utterly, in love with him.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re amazing, you’re beautiful, you are full of potential. You are something, especially to Jas; to me. Emily cares about you; Jas needs you; Marnie wants the best for you and me too. Because I. Love. You. Why? Because I saw your passion, that spark that you thought you lost long ago, in you when you show me Charlie. I have never seen such a beautiful man in my life and that’s when I knew, I am completely, utterly, in love with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Farmer?” A small whisper, a call to them, a hand on his cheek, and a hug is all that needed for the tears to spill.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, I love you, I love you, I love-” His words stumble between hiccups and chokes; lots of ‘I love you’ and lots of comforts from the farmer. But they never told him to stop. They know, they know.</p><hr/><p>It was a little while before the power went back. When it does, they are in the middle of cuddling on the other; the iridium band of the farmer illuminates both their faces in low light, for as long as they could, they stay in that position. But as soon as the power returns, they both go to the kitchen and stare at the microwave.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are we both looking at the microwave?” They ask, Shane shrugs casually then continues looking at it.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re waiting for the pepperoni pizza.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“To cook so we can eat.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah!” They exclaim right when the microwave ding. Sometimes, they can be a dumbass. But now, he can declare that they’re HIS dumbass. With the pizza out of the microwave, they both dig in.</p><p> </p><p>“If I have the ingredients, I prolly can make this as well.” He smirks, then takes another bite of the pizza.</p><p> </p><p>“I like to see you try beating frozen pizza.”</p><p> </p><p>“I already gave you one a few days ago. You just don’t remember.”</p><p> </p><p>“That was yours? That’s why it’s so good, huh. Man, you have to cook for me more often.” As soon as he said that, they blush and cough to hide the embarrassment; smiling nonetheless.</p><p> </p><p>“You can eat them every day. If we get married.”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing!” But he had definitely heard that.</p><p> </p><p>It’s such luck that Marnie is not home, else, they wouldn’t have the chance for a sleepover with him.</p><p> </p><p>Because seeing their face next to him in the morning really makes him fall in love with them more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/n: Although, I do not intended this, Shane uses 'dude', 'man' with reader because to him, it is a gender neutral term to him. The farmer knows and is fine with this too. And I can't believe it took only, like, two days to finish. Guess I like Shane better than I thought, heh. Thank you Sugoispelunkera again for the request, I have a blast writing this. Sorry if it's a little sad, I'm a writer who is obessessed with writing hurt/comfort and angst. It's in my nature now to include angst, for a little bit or all of the fic :p</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Little Agitated (Leah x OC)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For Luceetheelephant:<br/>~~~<br/>The request:</p><p>Hey! Can I request and oc fic with Leah? I have a google doc with information on the oc here, if that’s okay!</p><p>https://docs.google.com/document/d/1hCgZmKJUI5IvQpwOHmCgSSUFt_f31CdsmG20_Iv54nw/edit<br/>~~~<br/>sorry for the wait, my phone and computer has a problem with the keyboard and I cannot find an alternative way to write it. Not to mention, I have to go far away to take care of some business. So sorry it took too long for one shitty chapter. I'll prolly rewrite this someday but this has been siting in my darft for two weeks now and I worries You are still waiting by then. Anyway, here is your OCxLeah. Keep in mind that I will rewrite this chapter so don't be sad because it is up to par with the other chapter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Being tired and exhausted is one of the things that packaged with life on the farm. Faline have been pandered to with works and animals, it is enjoyable, not to mention fun! But even though she love her work and it feels like she never has to feel like she'd work a day in her life. Someday she feels like working in that god awful joja corp. But those days are few and to be honest, insignificant compared to a whole year of joy. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>But unfortunately, today was the "work" day. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Her new baby dinosaur, Shira has been scared and anxious these days. she got a feeling that it was something that has to do with the fact that there are other curious animals. Her void chicken, Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way has always been an energetic girl. She always tries to chase every other chick and make a scene, she loves her but she really is a handful. So instead of leaving her along with her chicks, ducks and rabbits, she brought her into the house and have been taking care of her ever since. She cares for her every single morning, making breakfast while leaving her on the counter, watching her cook. Then at noon, she leaves her alone in the house to take care of her farm animals. Finally in the evening, she returned home to take care of her again. And luckily it's winter so she doesn't have to worry about crops. But what exhausted her was the fact that Shira always wrecked the house no matter how much she tried to keep her in her corner. She was wearing down, and it shows.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>It is one of those days. Shira has wrecked her play room again. Ther time, she chews Leah's sculpture. she was both terrified and fuming, it was Leah's! How are she going to explain to her?! She yells at Shira, making her so scared that she runs away, hiding in her kitchen counter. She feels awful, yet she doesn't know what to do. Her exhaustion was consuming her, her frazzled mind was getting into her. With her last efforts to get to Shira, she captures her in her hands, but she bite her back, hard. she cries out and lets her go, making her runs away again. But instead of going after her, she cried. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO - AHHHHHHHH!" With her last control thrown out the window, she screamed loudly. her words stumble between hiccups and hard crying. She sits down on the floor and hugs her knees, unable to do anything. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Leah had been working on a long ass project for a while now. But today, her fruit of labour has finally been harvested. The sculpture has been sold and delivered to the client. She was ready to go out and enjoy the Friday off now. It was the highlight of the week for her. Faline always hangs out with him at the Saloon and chats with her. And right on cue, she left her house to pick them up, it's kind of like her thing with them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arriving at the farm, she's always wowed by the fact of how beautiful it is. Robin constructed all of the farm buildings on the farm. but even if that Robin's creation that was the foundation of Faline’s farm. It was her amazing interior design and decorating skills that made the farm become an incredible beautiful haven. Even when in winter, it looks like a wonderland.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she takes in the scene before her, Leah simply smiles and turns to the door, her hand on the door bell when she hears a scream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO - AHHHHHHHH!" She panics immediately and unlocks the door quickly, swinging it into the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"WHAT IS WRONG? DID SOMEONE HURT YOU?" She saw her sitting on the floor, eyes wide and open mouthed. Then she cried louder.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>"Shira being a bad dino?" Faline nods, wiping out the tears, Leah has calmed her down with cocoa and a snack bar in the cupboard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you ok?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Not really, it has been a week since she’s been agitated, I thought it was because of the weather but it’s because she’s been scared by Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way.” Leah’s face must have been obviously confused. Because right after Faline said that weird jumble of random words, Faline smiles with softness in her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it, but I am really, really tired.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where is she?” Faline eyes widen, then she shakes her head ferociously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! Shira is a dinosaur, Leah! Do you know how dangerous they are if you don’t handle them with care?! I can’t let you get hurt because of-” Faline became frantic, worried and scared. But Leah just smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine. Trust me, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leah…” Her voice, Faline’s, is still unsure, yet Leah knows and instead, tries to ease her mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Faline, I’ll be-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be careful, ok?” But what surprises her was Faline's immediate answer. it stuns for a bit before Faline worries manifest, but Leah beats her to it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You're very cute, you know that?” Faline’s shock, then sly smile was all that she needed to know.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>It was a while before Leah managed to get Shira down from the cupboard, and it took even longer for Faline to relax. All and all, Faline and Leah settle down for a noodles stir fry that she had made this morning. It has gone cold but they’re still able  enjoy it over a Netflox show.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Feeling better, Fa?” The brunette nods, leaning on Leah shoulder as she pays half a mind to the TV.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Faline snakes a hand into Leah's palm, and of reflex, Leah takes hold of it. The softness of her smile leaves Faline sigh in content.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re so domestic.” Leah laughs wholeheartedly, then kisses Faline’s forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I love you, you know.’ It was unspoken, but both of them knew anyway.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>